The DE-INBRE has a 1strong track record of supporting undergraduate research at primarily undergraduate partner institutions, including Delaware State University (DSU), an Historically Black College/University, located in Dover, De aware; Delaware Technical Community College (DTCC), an Associate's Degreegranting institution with two campuses involved in DE-INBRE; Wesley College, a small, liberal arts, minority-serving institution in Dover, Delaware. Undergraduates are also active in research at the University of Delaware (UD), a very high research activity institution, at Christiana Care Health System (CCHS),1 the state's largest clinical care provider, and at Nemours/A.!. DuPont Hospital for Children (Nemours) a pediatric clinical care and research hospital located in Wilmington, Delaware. Together, we will continue to provide internships within and across DE-INBRE institutions, and with INBRE consortium institutions in the Northeast, as outlined in a Memorandum of Understanding among the five Northeast IDeA States (see Letters of Support).